cck_industriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cat28/Secrets of Rosehill - Chapter 4
Chapter 4 I am sitting in the kitchen while mum is cooking spaghetti waiting for dad to get home. “Did you get home alright” mum asks, shocked by her asking a question. “Yeah I did, Finn gave me a lift” I answer as happy as possible, “He is a good guy even with what happened to Paris and all” mum finishes and the conversation drops. I lean back in the chair and feel the pain rush straight through me all over again, I quickly pull myself away and try to look as calm as possible, I can still feel the pain gushing through my body and numbing me all over. We both hear a car door slam and dad slams the door open and shut behind him “Daryl what has gotten into you” mum says trying to calm him down “You are never going to believe what the Prescott’s are doing” he scolds and falls into the seat. “What are they doing now” mum asks curious but trying to brake him out of his rage, “Maliah is being charged for Paris’s murder.” Dad finishes clear and simply, mum looks at him in shock “Really, and why is that” she asks. “Because she wasn’t at that party” dad adds and looks at me, “Mal is completely innocent why would she want to get involved in one of those parties anyway” dad rushes in before mum can answer. “Maliah please go to your room until we sort all of this out” listening to the tone in mum’s voice I get up hastily and dash up the stairs. I had no clue what was going to happen anymore, all I knew was that I could be going to jail for something I never did. I sat pondering on what was right and wrong anymore I had no clue. My phone flashes on the desk, I pick it up to see I go a text from Marissa Prescott. Dear Maliah, As you may know that with the passing of our beloved daughter Paris we are kindly inviting you to our funeral service on Saturday at 11:00am. Paris would of loved if you would come. '' ''Sincerely Marissa Prescott '' '' I look at the text, why would she want me there if she was trying to frame me for her daughter’s death. A taping on the window wakes me from my thought, I turn to see Finn standing outside the window. “What are you doing” I look out the window, “How did you even get up here” I ask, “Shhh” he adds and then proceeds to talk “I know you would of probably been invited to Paris funeral but I came to say that don’t come ok, people already think you did kill Paris” he pauses “Even Hazel does so just don’t go” he adds and with that he’s gone. I look out the window trying to figure out what is going on my mind begins to spin at all the crazy ideas on how people think I could of killed someone. I lie in my bed slowly drifting off to sleep when I see it in the back of my mind the red door starts to appear slowly getting brighter and bigger and clearer, the sweat starts to pool on my face as the door starts to open terrified of what is going to be inside, I try to shut my eyes but the curiosity of what it could be gets the better of me. I start to see a hand beautiful skin the colour of snow grip the door with its bright red nail polish a face starts to appear with big brown eyes and full lush lips, she looks at me and says Maliah darling for it is Paris, you may be wondering if this is your imagination but it is not I have come to say, for you must go to my funeral and prove that I am not dead by stabbing a knife into my heart for then the world shall see. I wake up nearly about to scream and can feel the sweat slowly trickling down the side of my face. I look to my alarm clock and see that it is nearly 5:00am anyway so I grab my laptop and sit down. I find the town’s website of sorts and start to look around a bit, that is when I see a picture of Hazel and Jonathan Prescott, I scroll down to read the text underneath. Hazel Jones and Jonathan Prescott are of victims of this horrendous murder “I have known Maliah for my whole schooling life she would never of done anything like this, and even to Paris she is someone who wouldn’t hurt a fly” Hazel says, Jonathan adds “Maliah is a kind girl but I believe that she could be responsible for my daughter’s death because of jealousies over her boyfriend Finn Waters.” Mr Prescott reasons for Maliah murdering Paris are quite relevant and we go back to Hazel and asked if Maliah had ever felt anything for Mr Waters and Hazel says “No, Maliah would never do that to Finn she has never had a crush on any guy and probably never will Finn is her best friend.” '' '' '' I skim the rest of the article looking for clues until I see the end part of the article where the reporter asks Hazel again about Finn and myself. ''“Like I said before Maliah was nearly killed by Finn who perceived her as the killer, and she didn’t hit him back or perform any sort of violence, against Finn so how could she possibly kill someone.” '' '' I love Hazel for doing that for me but things are probably different now and I can’t force myself to go to school and face everyone. I sit pondering at what happened the bodies and what Paris had told me, could I really call her Paris I mean she was in my mind. Things went by in a blur and before I knew it I was getting ready for Paris’s funeral I had no clue way or how I managed to bring myself to do this. I picked out a black and cream floor length dress and curled my hair in loose waves that fell to my hips, I did my signature side pined fringe and went to my bathroom. I look at my reflection and carefully trace my lips with my lip liner before adding my lipstick. I look to see a figure standing in the behind me, I turn and no one is there confused I look back to the mirror to see the figure smiling at me, “My dear Maliah you are doing so well soon we will see each other again for now, I must warn you of great danger is coming” and with that she is gone. Confused I look down and finish my makeup. I walk down the stairs and see my parents standing their dad in a suit and mum in a stunning black dress. “You are doing so well” mum reassures me. I smile back and walk to the car, as usual we are last to arrive and the car scrunches on the gravel to a halt. I open the car door and step out into the warm summer evening I look to the entrance and close my eyes. I felt like I was about to be married with all the eyes on me as I walked into the church, I made my way to my parents and sat down, I saw the coffin and couldn’t believe this was really happening. I zone out to the rest of the funeral, a tapping jolts me and I turn to see Luke sitting their “Looks like Finn didn’t kill you” he says looking me up and down, “You have great courage to come to this event knowing that everyone hates you.” I look down at my feet, “You should probably go say good bye” Luke adds before getting up and leaving, “Thanks” I stutter out and walk shakily to the coffin, I look inside to see Paris lying down on a beautiful white padded cushion her black hair curled and shaped around her face, I place my shaking hand on top of hers “I miss you Paris” I say letting droplet’s of tears roll of my cheeks. Paris’s hand starts to wrap around mine and her dark brown eyes flutter open, I yank my hand out of her reach and stumble back terrified. I hear the door open and turn to see Luke behind me “You okay cupcake” he asks, “Yeah, I’m kinda hungry,” I turn and we walk outside to see a beautiful garden, with the sun shining. Category:Blog posts